Drunken Lullabies
by GF-221b
Summary: Syaoran and Fai can't hold their ale. Kurogane and Yuuko being out of town and Sakura and Tomoyo under the influence of yaoi  and champagne and white wine  are not helping either. Fai/Syaoran, others. Holiday fic for moonyazu9. COMPLETE.


**NAME: **Drunken Lullabies**  
RATING: **M**  
FANDOM: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Sakura ;; Syaoran ;; Fai ;; Tomoyo ;; Yuuko and Kurogane and some others mentioned | Fai/Syaoran ;; (Kurogane/Yuuko, Fai/Ashura, Yukito/Touya)  
GENRE: Humor/Romance  
SUMMARY: **Syaoran and Fai can't hold their ale. Kurogane and Yuuko being out of town and Sakura and Tomoyo under the influence of yaoi (and champagne and white wine) are not helping either.**  
WARNINGS: **Slash, yaoi fangirls, Tomoyo, alcohol (and lots of it) drunken singing, groping, fondling and kissing (between men). Slight OOC, but then again… we've got some drunk people here…**  
AU: **Modern day college setting, Holiday fic.

* * *

Tomoyo's annual Holiday party was always interesting. With any kind of alcohol you could want, pounding hip hop music, and many bodies, drunk and writhing, it was sure to either make you feel either horny or awkward.

"I would have liked Kurogane and Yuuko to come, but they're visiting Yuuko's parents in Tokyo. If she comes back pregnant I'm going to laugh," Tomoyo was telling her friend, already on her third glass of champagne.

Sakura was just finishing her first glass, but already she was feeling light-headed. She was reminded of Syaoran's affinity for whisky, Fai's obsession with vodka, and then white wine, her favorite. Tomoyo had just given her the champagne so she had a drinking buddy.

"White wine next, barmaid," she said, raising her empty glass.

"Sure thing, hon," Tomoyo said, opening the bottle.

Fai and Syaoran were in the corner, sipping their drinks alone. Soon Yuzuriha, Chun'yan and Seishirou were there, and then the twins, Kamui and Subaru. The twins loved red wine, and Yuzuriha and Chun'yan opted for some of Tomoyo's champagne. Seishirou was obviously the designated driver, so he sat out on the drinking, and instead sat on the couch and listened to the music.

"Hey… are you finished with that manga I leant you?" Tomoyo asked of Sakura.

Sakura blushed, "I finished _Gravitation_ last night. I started actually watching _Sukisyo_ after finals were over, as well…"

"And?" Tomoyo asked, smiling.

"I'm hooked." Sakura replied, lowering her voice and putting her glass behind her ear a little.

"I know, right?" Tomoyo said, and they began discussing it more in secret.

Meanwhile, Fai had been tight-lipped about everything, and Syaoran had been nothing but talk. But as they drank their respective drinks (glass after glass after glass), the positions slowly switched: Syaoran became quiet, and Fai began to talk a little more.

"… So then, he takes me to his house. His wife is out of town, so he makes us dinner, which tastes _awesome_ after all the crap they feed us in the cafeteria, and we began talking…" Already Syaoran knew where Fai was going. He was the kind of drunk who remembered everything when he was drunk, but forgot little things when he was sober. Fai was quite the opposite: forgetting nothing when he was sober and everything when he was drunk.

Besides, _everyone_ knew about his night with Professor Ashura. Basically, Fai and Ashura had something going on that was only recently broken off when Ashura's wife returned from her business trip in America. Fai must have forgotten he told all his friends because he was… well, because Fai was drunk and he forgot things when he was drunk.

Syaoran would remember this story because this was the type of thing he remembered even when he was sober.

And the others weren't even listening because they were busy talking, drinking, and writhing to the music. Except Seishiro, of course.

"I'm sorry, man," Syaoran finally told him. "But couldn't you have, liked, fucked the TA or something less _stupid_?"

"I guess that could've happened… but Ashura was right there! And I think he had a crush on me from that first class I had with him when I was a freshman…" Fai replied.

"He's always been a creep," Syaoran replied, looking off to the side warily.

Fai was silent for only a second before he glanced at the girls, sitting at the bar of Tomoyo's kitchen. "Oh look, they're smiling…"

"Because they're drunk," Syaoran replied sourly.

"Well, and when they're together they talk about many things that make them very happy," Fai replied, "Maybe we should try that…"

Behind them, the girls began to sing 'Hey Mickey,' quite off key. Syaoran rolled his eyes and looked to Fai, "Whatever." Syaoran was not a happy drunk.

"The snow was pretty today," Fai stated.

"It was cold out, and I kept slipping," Syaoran replied.

"Well… Finals are over. I'm going home tomorrow night. My parents will be so happy to see me…"

"I'm going home with Sakura. Ever since she dumped me my freshman year we've had this weird sibling relationship. Her parents are even in on it. Her brother has gotten in to it, and what's worse, I think I have a crush on his boyfriend," Syaoran said.

Fai blinked, "Syaoran, you aren't making this conversation better. And what's worse is, I don't feel like smiling," he pouted a little, and Syaoran finally looked at him.

"You don't change when you're drunk. You just talk a lot more."

"And you get grumpier and quieter," Fai replied, smiling and poking the younger boy on the cheek.

"What the fuck, Fai?" Syaoran suddenly shouted. Many heads were turned, but Sakura and Tomoyo's eyes were the most prominent.

"Oh my, are you afraid of an older boy's touch, Syaoran-dear?"

"Okay, okay, I get it! You're a touchy-feely drunk as well!" Syaoran said, trying to move away from the insane blond.

Fai would have none of it, and grabbed for the younger boy's hand, pulling him close, "You're not getting away that easily, my heart," he said, voice going low as he said the last bit in Syaoran's ear. He was either putting on a show for the newly outed yaoi fangirls (Tomoyo and Sakura), or there was something he was trying to tell the other boy.

"What… What are you doing, Fai?" Syaoran asked, looking over at Seishiro for a little help. Seishiro simply smiled and stood, excusing himself to the restroom.

Fai shushed him and took both of his wrists, rendering the younger boy almost immobile. "I know you'll remember this night, so be sure to remind me in the morning, but—" he looked up at the counter and saw the girls had stopped talking, even though the music was pounding loudly. There eyes transfixed upon the two boys struggling on the couch. "—they'll remember this too, won't you, ladies?"

The girls nodded from the bar area, drinks raised to place the liquid in their mouths. But they were waiting for whatever was to come between the blond upperclassman and his struggling underclassman. Fai tuned them out, turning back to his prisoner and dragging two fingers down the boy's cheek until he had the boy's chin in two fingers under his chin and his thumb caressing his bottom lip.

"Fai, I'm gonna ask you again, _why_ are you doing—" Syaoran was at once silenced by Fai kissing him. And he was okay with that.

* * *

Merry Christmas, moonyazu9!


End file.
